sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1
ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1, commonly shortened to CNF is a very active user on SBC. He is currently a Cashier (having been so since August 22nd, 2014) and the captain of the Drasticals team (formerly Loyal Customers, Representative Board of SBC, and Spy Buddies (before the Teams shutdown)). He first joined SBC officially on September 7, 2011, but had previously joined on Forumotion in Summer 2011. He is known to be a big fan of classic cartoons, especially the Looney Tunes shorts. In 2014, he has expressed an interest in the famous shojo anime Sailor Moon. Beginnings ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 originally joined SBC on July 26th, 2011 when the forums were still hosted by Forumotion. He only posted 6 posts before abandoning his account. He eventually returned on Sept. 7th, 2011 when the forums were hosted by vBulliten. He posted scarcely on the forums for the rest of 2011. Where The Posting Really Begins For the rest of 2011, he only posted sometimes and mostly lurked around SBC. But in 2012, determined to post to get into the special forums, he started to put input in certain threads around the forums. This is how he became active on SBC. CNF's Venture into The Spin-Off World During this period of activeness, CNF1 discovered Spin-Offs and Glove World. After that, ideas for his first spin-off formed in his head. His very first spin-off was SpongeBob and His Friends, a mystery-murder type show. He opened up a shop in Glove World soon after to sell drawings and things involving his spin-offs. CNF1 has many other ideas for spin-offs including 2 shows that will be comedies. CNF1's Venture into SpongeBob Jeopardy and the XAT CNF1 participated in his first SpongeBob Jeopardy game on Saturday Feb. 18th 2012. He wound up in last place with $400. He signed up for the next 2 games but missed them due to personal reasons. He hopes to participate in the next round on Saturday March 10th 2012. His first venture on the regular XAT was on Wednesday Feb. 29th 2012. He went on to the XAT that day because of boredom. He hopes to return to the XAT soon. After CNF1 said that last line, he has returned many times to the XAT and has continued to play in SBJ, playing in the SBJ S1 Finale and the SBJ S2 Premiere. CNF1 has also participated in many other S2 games of SBJ as well. CNF1 finally won with the help of The Idiot Box and Aquatic Nuggets (Jibbix from SBM) during the June 30th 2012 game. Since then, he's won one other game, due to many contestants wagering more than they could chew (resulting in CD loosing all his points, SG and teenj tied with 1400, and CNF with 2300, making him the winner) Milestones *December 5th, 2012 - Became a Wiki Admin *March 31st, 2013 - Inducted into the Representative Board of SBC *August 22nd, 2014 - Became a Cashier. Lists of Spin-Offs and Lits made by CNF1 Currently Running *SpongeBob and His Friends - (Feb. 18th 2012 - present) *Gary The Snail's Undersea Adventures - (March 28th 2012 - present) *The Archives of CNF1 - (September 14th 2012 (Preview Episode) / September 21st 2012 (Series Premiere) - present) *Nick The Goldfish Slayer - (June 7th, 2013 - present) Cancelled/Ended *Mickey Mouse Adventures - (June 29th 2012 - January 1st, 2014; ended) *The Comic Book - Scrapped (Many of CNF1's shelved Spin-Off and Lits would have been used in the series, bringing the shelved projects to SBC for the first time.) *The Great Toon Crossover - (June 1st, 2013 - Scraped) *CD and CNF's Cartoon Funhouse (co-production with CDCB) - (September 10th 2012 - May 31st, 2013; cancelled) *Sponge's Atlantis: The Reboot - (November 28th, 2012 - December 29th, 2012; cancelled) *The Killer Krab (Rights given back to OMJ) (June 29th, 2012 - November 10, 2012) *Choose Your Own Spin-Off (Given rights) - (June 1st, 2011 - June 13th, 2013; cancelled) *Battle Swords - (June 1st, 2013 - June 15th, 2013; cancelled) *IJLSA Adventure Movies (Given rights) - (September 29th 2012 - December 31st, 2014; cancelled) *Cartoon All-Stars - (January 29th, 2013 - March 8th, 2015; cancelled) *Break A Leg! (given rights) - (June 29th 2012 - August 3rd 2012 (Premiere of old episodes on New SBC))(November 22nd 2012 - March 22nd, 2015 (Premieres of New episodes on SBC); cancelled) *Patchy's Talk Show (February 6th, 2013 - June 11th, 2015; cancelled) *SpongeBob Jeopardy: The Series (Given rights) - (December 31st, 2012 - November 1st, 2015; cancelled) Category:Users Category:Cashiers